


仲夏

by morisue



Series: 江湖梦远 [1]
Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 注：[1]茶馆：即阴间茶馆，江户时代出现的男风馆，大家懂的_(:з)∠)_[2]相中：查资料的时候查到当年吉原的游女是很大牌的，越高级越大牌，是她们挑客人，看着不高兴可以转身就走，再高富帅的客人也无可奈何。而且就算一开始看你还顺眼，也不是立刻就办事了，要吃个几回饭，心里认定你了，才愿意的。所以这里也照搬过来啦，符不符合史实就不管了﹁ ﹁所以下文茉莉塔对着客人拂袖而去也是这样的设定。[3]奉行所：即町奉行所。町奉行是当时各地的治安机关。一般说町奉行就是指的江户町奉行，其他地方会在前面加上地名。奉行是头，下面有与力，与力下有同心，同心下有捕吏。看到的比喻是与力算警察局长的话，同心就是警部。[4]同心：见上





	仲夏

井丿原轻轻拉开纸门，就看到背对房门懒洋洋卧在廊下的森田。廊外的庭院里郁郁葱葱的花木隔绝了强烈的日光，余下星星点点的漏影洒落在地。凉风夹着花香习习吹过时，那人微微晃动的发梢像是某种蓬勃的植物。

天着实太热，一向衣衫华丽的森田也换上了白色的浴衣，布料上淡金色的云纹在阳光下映出柔和的光泽，贴合着纤细的身体。深色的腰带在背后潦草的打了个结，松松垮垮的垂到地板上，两只脚光着，连同半截小腿一起随意的露在外面。

井丿原走近几步，就见他枕着自己的左手，右手软绵绵的伸到木板下，手旁放了杯茶，里面浮着几块冰。那人也不喝，只探了手指有一下没一下的玩冰块，一时缓缓摸过去，一时反手挑起来。井丿原看着他撩高的袖子下细瘦的手臂，淡青色的血管随着动作若隐若现，一颗心竟和那冰块一样，被拨弄得浮浮沉沉，不得安宁。

在森田身边坐下，井丿原笑道：“这冰都是冬天里存下来的，普通人眼里还是个稀罕物，你不喝就罢了，做什么要糟蹋东西，真个是在这馆里养刁了。”

森田翻过身来，淡漠精巧的脸看起来还带着少年的痕迹，眉眼凛凛透着傲气，抬手就把茶水擦到井丿原的衣服上：“你要稀罕就喝去，也没人拦着你。”

井丿原低头看胸口湿漉漉一道水印，倒笑了，探出身子越过他拿起那杯冰茶喝了一大口。

“外面热得很，喝点冰的正好。”说着，井丿原含了块冰，低头吻住身下人。对方皱起眉想推开，被井丿原按住了双手，便也不再挣扎。缓而细致的一个吻，有纤细的水流顺着森田的下颌淌进颈项。结束后，井丿原微微抬起身，看着轻喘的森田笑得有些粘：“想我没有？”

“鬼才想你。”森田推开他，翻身坐起来，一边将脖子里的水迹抹去。随手捡起丢在一旁的扇子扇风，并不看井丿原。

"这么对客人说话真的好吗，GO酱。”井丿原并不恼，笑嘻嘻的逗他。

“你觉得不好可以不来呀，我要应付的人多得很，也不缺你一个。”

这倒是实话。森田虽然连这馆里的头牌都不是，却在整片游廊都出名，为的正是这轻慢不逊的态度。自有那千奇百怪的人送上门来让他奚落还兴味盎然。

井丿原装出委屈的声音，面上却是单手托腮很是悠哉：“伤心啊，大热天的来看你，你就这么对我。”

“谁让你在最热的时候出门。”

“客栈太热，你这里比较凉爽嘛。”

“你当这里是凉棚吗！”

“是有美人的凉棚。”井丿原笑嘻嘻的去拉森田，森田甩了几次他的手，最后还是被扯到怀里。森田挣扎着不乐意：“这样更热了！”井丿原加大力道搂紧，咬了一下他的耳朵：“再乱动就要有反应了。”

说着，故意挺起腰顶了他一下，森田静了一刻，眼见着耳廓就红了。

井丿原笑倒在他背上，“GO你好纯情。”

“烦人！”

井丿原笑嘻嘻的贴着他，“呐，晚上去祭典吧。”

“不去！”

“已经找铺子要了几支新到的烟花呢，可以自己放。”

“……看心情！”

“来的时候我连新浴衣都看好啦，有件粉色的可适合你了。”

“快滚！”

 

月亮升起来的时候，森田已经捏着线香点烟火的引线了。捂着耳朵别过身子颤巍巍的点着后立刻躲到井丿原身边，抓着他的胳膊看地上升起火树银花，笑得露出虎牙。

逛街时一直有人看他们俩。井丿原在一旁乐：“你看我就说你穿粉色会好看。”

森田把一个章鱼烧塞进他嘴里：“闭嘴！”

井丿原自己穿了一套竹叶青的浴衣，修长的身形在夜风里显得更加清爽起来，加上罕见的短发，特别的引人注目。

井丿原的发尾只盖过脖子，森田问过他，他笑笑说对浪人来说这样比较方便。

穿过整条街就到了河边，繁华的人群被两人留在身后。森田张开双臂走上河堤，井丿原跟在一旁，微微落后半步。看着森田的粉色袖子在半空晃来晃去，笑着说：“好像夜樱。”

“嗯？”森田没听清，回头看他时脚下歪了一下，其实并没有失去平衡，但井丿原迅速跳上河堤扶住他，动作之敏捷倒让森田呆了呆。

“没事吧？”井丿原揽着他的腰，轻声问道，柔软的黑发和低垂的眉眼在月色下异常温柔。

“没事。”森田握住井丿原伸来的手，仰起脸对他笑了。

“GO酱，”井丿原点了点森田的下唇，双目含笑，“这是在引诱我吗。”

最后一场焰火升上天空，远远传来欢呼声。感到井丿原收紧双臂将两人拉近，森田久违的泛起一点温暖的情绪，伸出双手搂住井丿原的脖子，加深了这个吻。

 

快子时了井丿原才送森田回去。到门口时，森田突然开口：“很晚了，你要不要就在这边休息？”井丿原看过去，说话的人却别开脸不看自己。

井丿原笑了，摸摸森田的头：“没事，你今天也玩累了，早点睡。”

轻手轻脚进了门，准备搭上门闩时，背后突然传来声音，吓森田一跳。

“回来了。”

森田不满的回头：“长野桑，不要吓人！”

茶馆[1]的老板长野博似笑非笑的看着他：“和那个井丿原在一起吗？”

“嗯。”森田漫应着，快步穿过庭院。

“那个人，你还是小心点的好。”长野的声音很平静。

森田的脚步滞了滞，“知道，看他头发就不是寻常人。只是迎来送往的都是客——”

长野始终带着淡淡的笑意，打断他：“旁的没什么，你自己小心。”

森田转身微微鞠了个躬：“知道了。”

 

井丿原是半个月前来到江户的。偶然遇到森田，便成了常客。井丿原不怎么说自己的事，森田也不问。自称浪客，出手阔绰，看起来温和其实胡闹得很，留着短发的异乡人，除此之外并不知道更多。

非要说的话，还有初见面就嗅到的，隐约的寒冷与血腥的味道——那只是森田的直觉而已。

但井丿原从不带刀，见了人也都是笑脸相迎，实在没有危险的气息。可森田还是在第一次陪他喝酒时就直接的问了：“井丿原先生，是用刀之人吗？”

井丿原略显意外，随即笑了：“浪迹在外，防身而已。来看你的话自然是不会带的，请放心。”

森田垂下眼微微欠身：“是我多嘴了，请不要介意。”

那天井丿原便在茶馆过夜了。为什么相中他，森田也不太说得清。[2]温柔风趣，阔绰大方，宠爱自己的人以前都有过，并不稀奇。也许是井丿原回答自己时，有那么点坦诚相待的意思吧。

长野的话他懂。既然是不知底细的人，自己小心便是为茶馆小心，万一沾上是非，总是麻烦。

但他来茶馆也和别人一样是寻欢作乐的，我又不能把他赶出去，哪里管得了许多，反正他也没有带刀来。

这么想着，森田在榻上翻了个身，睡了。

 

入了中伏后，日头格外毒辣，到了中午时分路上几乎不见人。井丿原连着几天没有出现，森田想是因为太热吗，可晚上也不过来，果然还是腻了吧。这么一想，嘴角就不由得撇了一下。

“GO君，是我说错了什么吗？”面前的客人开口问道。

森田这才发现自己居然在待客的时候走神了。原本就不是有趣的客人，这下彻底没了兴致。他默不作声的给客人斟了一杯酒，起身鞠了一躬就出了房间。

昨晚陪客到深夜的森田还有些困，看看时候尚早，干脆回房睡了。

一觉醒来已过了午时，房间里静悄悄的，显得院子里的蝉鸣更加嘹亮。森田伸个懒腰，一翻身，井丿原的脸赫然贴在眼前，吓得他差点叫出来。井丿原趴在他的床褥旁睡着了，手下还压着翻开的话本，嘴微微张开，冒着傻气。

森田退开一点，端详着这张其貌不扬的脸，心里默默的呸了一声，你居然还记得来。一边轻轻伸出手，偷笑着捏住了他的鼻子。不一刻，井丿原就甩着头弹起来。

森田卷着薄被大笑，还迷糊的井丿原缓了一阵才明白发生了什么，也笑着扑到森田身上。两个人隔着被子掐脸挠痒的闹了一阵，最终是森田奋力把井丿原连同被子一起掀了下来，擦着额上的汗直喊热死了。单薄的睡衣汗湿了，皱巴巴的缩在身上，露出一段腰腹。井丿原嘿嘿笑着，伸手摸了上去，顺势探进衣服深处。森田吃痒的缩起身子，隔着衣服抓住他的手说放手，急促的喘息听起来透着色气。井丿原搂住他的后腰，把他抱实在怀里，伏在他胸口满脸得逞的笑。折腾累了的森田放弃挣扎，苦笑着说放手啦，软绵绵的声音像糖化了一半。井丿原凑上去要吻，森田笑着躲，最终被井丿原在脖子上留了一道红痕。森田摸着微微刺痛的地方，烦恼的说这里遮不住啦，井丿原满足的抱着他，就是要让别人看到！

终于闹到两个人都累了，森田歪在榻上拿枕头砸井丿原：“饿死了，都是你！”

井丿原抓住枕头笑起来：“我们去吃拉面吧！”

 

森田抢了井丿原的叉烧，温泉蛋咬掉大半，挑了两筷子面喝了半碗汤后把残羹冷炙推回去说谢谢款待。

“好吃吗？”

“好吃！”

“那就好。”井丿原说着，温柔一笑。

森田一愣，别开脸浮起红晕。

井丿原笑着付了帐，拉了他往外走。

 

已临近傍晚，起了晚风，暑气退了些，两人便沿街慢慢散步。森田站在个面具摊前看，井丿原问他看中了什么，森田摇头，指着一只狐狸的面具嬉笑，“你看这眼睛又细又长，满脸坏笑，真像你。”

井丿原失笑，自己多看了两眼：“还真有点像。”说着，取下来，扣到森田面上。

“干嘛！”森田拿下面具瞪了井丿原一眼。

“送你，下次去祭典戴上。”

“我才不戴。”森田嘴一撇扭头走了，面具却好好的拿在手上。

井丿原看着那个摇摇晃晃的瘦小背影，眼里是自己都不曾察觉的宠溺。

 

远远看见茶馆的房檐，井丿原对森田说：“晚饭和你一起在茶馆吃吧。”

“随便你。”森田嘟噜着，伸手摸了摸鼻子。

井丿原知道这是害羞了，故意逗他：“GO酱做给我吃。”

“我又不会。”

“味增汤总能做出来吧。”

“不会！”

“我可是客人诶。”

“了不起啊！”

两人拌着嘴刚进茶馆的前院，正屋里突然涌出一群人，将两人围住。

森田惊讶的看着这群人，那是奉行所[3]的捕吏。

他环视一圈，看到长野站在屋门口，正看着自己，便唤了一声。长野点点头，对领头的同心[4]说：“这是我们馆中的森田。”

同心应了一声：“早有耳闻。”他看向井丿原，“没猜错的话，您就是井丿原先生了吧。”

井丿原泰然自若的颔首示意：“正是在下，不知有何公干？”

“昨天晚上出了命案，有人看见凶手从死者的窗户翻出来。那个人的身形和您很像。”

井丿原笑了：“我这样身材的人多得很——”

“那人是短发。”同心打断了井丿原。

空气一时有些凝固。同心牢牢的盯着井丿原，“井丿原先生，您昨天晚上，在哪里呢？”

井丿原抿着嘴静了一会儿，刚要开口，森田的声音突然响起来。

“他昨晚在我房里。”

众人的目光立刻汇聚到森田的身上，井丿原顿了顿，强压住心里的诧异没露在脸上，才缓缓看过去。

人群后，长野的眉头微微皱起来，无声的叹口气。

 

“你说，他在你房里？”同心审视着森田。

“是的。”森田抬眼和他对视，声音没有一丝犹疑。

“他在你房里做什么？”

森田浮起一个略微轻佻的笑，突然增了分媚态。同心明显愣了一下，井丿原默默在一旁打量，这样的森田，他从未见过。

“大人这话问得就稀奇了。来这茶馆过夜的，您说是为什么呢。”

说着，森田仰起下巴，让所有人都看清了脖子上的红痕。

他伸手探进浴衣，轻轻一拨，领子滑开，半个肩头便露了出来。

“身上还有更多，大人想看吗？”

捕吏间一阵骚动。同心的眼神乱了一下，不自然的避开视线：“既然有森田…桑作证，今天就先到此为止。不过，”他望向井丿原，神色回复了严厉，“以后可能还会询问井丿原先生。”

“那个……”一直没出声的长野突然开口了，“会不会是把头发包起来了？”

“诶？”同心疑虑的看向他。

“就是在作案的时候，把头发包起来了，还有蒙面之类，会行动方便些吧？”长野用手比划着，“那样的话，发型也不能作为重要的参考啊。”

同心皱紧眉看了长野一眼，对下属们招了招手：“走！”

 

看着人都走了，森田回头，发现长野已经不在了。

 

回到房间，森田给自己倒了杯茶，就跪坐在案几边不做声了，也不看井丿原。

井丿原看了他一会儿，展开一个笑，在他身旁坐下，歪着头去看森田，嬉皮笑脸：“都不给我倒一杯吗？”

森田垂着眼不理他，井丿原拉了他的手，哄劝的话还没出口，森田已经转过脸来：“是你吧。”

“啊？”井丿原装傻。

“别装了，我闻到了，你身上有血的味道。”

井丿原一惊，拉起袖子使劲嗅了嗅：“没有啊！”

“是感觉。中午被抱住的时候就感觉到了。”森田看住井丿原，“和第一次见面时的感觉一样，有铁和血的味道。”

井丿原眯起眼若有所思的看了看森田：“所以，才问我刀的事吗？”

“嗯。”

“诶——”井丿原拖了个长腔，有些自嘲的笑了，“原来GO酱这么厉害啊。”说着搂住森田，恢复了往常的样子：“那我的爱意呢，也能感受到么~”

森田皱皱眉，拧了一下身子想挣脱，却被井丿原拖进怀里牢牢抱住了。低下头贴上耳朵，井丿原轻轻的说了声谢谢。

森田绷紧的身子慢慢放松，吐出一口气，他低声问道：“为什么？”

“生意。有人买凶。”

“那你来江户，就是为了杀人吗？”

“嗯……”

“会来游廊，也是因为打听消息方便吗？”

“开始是——”

“那么，”森田打断井丿原，“那么生意做完了，就该走了？”

“这个……”

森田抽身站起来：“走的时候就不用来辞行了。”

“GO你听我说……GO！”

森田头也不回的出了房间。井丿原坐在原地一路看着他的背影，没能追上去。

 

森田在后院的藤架下找到长野。他走过去打了个招呼，长野随意的招招手：“快来看，夕颜开了哦。”

森田走到他身边，长野摘了一朵刚开的花朵，插到森田的鬓边，满意的左看右看：“我以前真该把你送去歌舞伎学女方。”

“长野桑，”森田恹恹的取下花，“别开玩笑了。”

“怎么啦。”长野笑眯眯的问他。

“刚才……谢谢您！”森田很认真的鞠了一躬。

“我只是想馆里清净一下罢了，GO不用想太多。”长野托着腮冲他笑。

“抱歉，给馆里添麻烦了。”森田垂下头，“明明提醒过我……”

长野笑着拍拍他的脑袋：“喜欢的话，也没办法啊。”

森田头垂得更低了。长野拉他在身边坐下，把他的头轻轻按到自己肩上。

“长野桑……”良久，森田叫了他一声，带着浓重的鼻音。

“嗯？”

“长野桑以前，有过喜欢的人吗？”

长野抬起手揉了揉森田的头发：“撒……有没有呢……”

 

回到房间的时候，天已经黑下来了。井丿原还在房里等着，看见森田就站了起来，却鲜见的不知道说什么，只是巴巴的看着他，反倒显得可怜起来。

哼，每次都像是自己理亏一样，果然狐狸最狡猾了！

森田腹诽着，把手上的食盘往案上重重一放。

“这是什么？”井丿原低头看。

“手料理！”森田没好气的说。

井丿原瞪大眼，揭开碗盖。

“纳、纳豆拌饭……”

“我亲手拌的！”森田瞪过去。

“是是是，”井丿原噗嗤笑出来，拿起筷子扒了一大口，鼓着嘴含糊不清的说好吃。

森田看着他的滑稽样，也低头笑了。

 

夜里，井丿原和森田爬到茶馆的阁楼看星星。茶馆依河而建，低头就能看到倒映着星空和灯火的水流。井丿原难得的安静，只是一直抱着森田。森田靠在窗边看着朦胧光影，很想知道井丿原打算什么时候动身，又问不出口。

“GO酱。”

正在胡思乱想时，井丿原却开口了。

“要不要跟我一起走？”

森田讶异的看着井丿原一张严肃认真的脸。

“这次的报酬，替你赎身应该够了。长野君看起来也不是刁难的人。”井丿原盯着他，“所以，GO觉得怎样？”

森田心跳得厉害，张了张嘴，正要说什么，楼下传来一阵喧哗。

与此同时，门外响起侍童压低的声音：“森田桑，是町奉行！”

森田和井丿原对视一眼，走到门边：“长野桑呢？”

“在门口拦着，但怕是拦不住。”

井丿原伸手去拉纸门：“我去！”

“傻瓜！”森田一把扯住他，“你这个时候逞英雄，只会连累长野桑！”

他把井丿原拉到窗边：“快走！”

“可是——”

“有本事的话，就活着来找我。”森田看着井丿原的眼睛，黑曜石般的眼眸明亮倔强，就像第一次相遇时一样。

那时他站在游廊灯火辉煌的花道上，夏夜明月的清辉下，抬起骄傲的脸与井丿原对视，身上一袭虞美人花的血色和服，灼伤井丿原的眼。

作为一个见惯血腥的杀手，他第一次觉得这颜色美得惊心动魄。

 

“……等我。”留下这句话，井丿原深深的看了森田一眼，翻身跃入河流。

 

那之后，町奉行张贴了通缉井丿原的告示。多起命案的凶手、为钱就杀人的危险人物，诸如此类。游廊中见过井丿原的人无数，免不了很多流言蜚语。但町奉行一直也没能抓捕到井丿原，这个话题也就沉寂了。长野被请去谈了几次话，但终究没什么勾结凶徒的证据，奉行所也就不了了之。茶馆依旧做着生意，森田还是依着性子待客，游廊好像又回复了纸醉金迷的生活。

只是森田比以前更不爱说话了，独坐的时候，常常望着窗外发呆。

 

立秋那天是夏日祭的最后一天。晚饭后，长野到森田的房里，对趴在窗边郁郁寡欢的森田说：“陪我去祭典吧。”

“诶？”森田有些意外的看向他。

“今年的夏日祭我还一次都没去呢，最后一天了，GO陪我散散心吧。”长野浅浅的笑着，身上已经换好绛色的浴衣，像他本人一样温柔熨帖。

森田看了他一刻，终是垂下眼：“等我换套衣服。”

 

打开浴衣衣箱，粉色的那件醒目的躺在最上面。

“明年樱花开的时候，也穿这件去赏花吧。”彼时井丿原还是一副没心没肺的嬉笑脸，“不过GO这么好看，说不定会被樱花的妖精错认成同类，把你神隐了呢。”

混蛋。

森田抓紧粉色的浴衣。

明明不会待到春暖花开还说这种话，差劲。

 

森田跟在长野身边，兴趣缺缺的走过各种小摊，长野给他买的金平糖，也只是无精打采的拿在手上。快到河边时，长野想起馆里得加几把扇子，要返回去买。不想再挤进人潮的森田便说在岸边等他。

独自停在一株大树下，头顶响起了烟花升空的声音。

森田本能的抬头，在树影和四散的焰火间，一个黑影划过，落在他面前。

森田看着那人脸上戴着的狐狸面具，不由自主的抖起来。

来人走近几步，轻轻摘去面具，露出细长的笑眼：“不请我吃点糖吗。”

 

井丿原的头发长了，特别是前发，长长的梳到右边，几乎遮住半张脸。森田看着发梢下露出的一道长及下颌的疤痕，伸出手去，却还是在碰到头发前停下，低下头把手里的糖塞到井丿原怀里。

井丿原接过糖的时候握住他的手，温柔的声音和以前一样：“别难过，已经不疼了。”

森田想抽回手，被用力拉进怀里。

井丿原把脸埋进他脖颈间，一声喟叹：“想死我了。”

森田反手紧紧抓住他的背。

 

“呐，GO酱，”井丿原的声音透过自己的身体闷闷的响在耳边，森田嗯了一声。

“抱歉，我已经不能带GO酱走了。”

森田一惊，想看他，却被按在怀里不让动。

“各藩之间已经开始联合搜捕了。朝不保夕，我不能带着你冒险。”

“因为你杀的都是幕府的人？”

“啊，你果然有打听吗。”井丿原的声音带上笑意，“是啊，我就是所谓的倒幕份子。”

“那么，倒幕成功后就可以了吧。”

“诶？”

井丿原一愣神，森田松开他抬起头，“有本事的话，就活着来找我。”

星空。河流。黑曜石般的眼眸盛满倔强。

和爱情。

 

井丿原有一瞬觉得人生就要这样结束了。

 

他缓缓露出惯常的嬉笑模样，“你穿了这件浴衣呢。”

森田脸上一红，别开脸，粉色的衣袖在夜风里轻轻摆荡。

井丿原笑嘻嘻的声音响在耳畔：“GO酱~”

森田抬头的瞬间，面具落到了自己脸上。

井丿原俯身在面具的额上亲了一下。

“等我。”

 

面具落下时，井丿原已经不在了。

最后一场烟火在天空奋力绽放，伴着震耳欲聋的炸裂声转瞬即逝。

森田望着天空滑下泪来。

夏天已经完全的过去了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> [1]茶馆：即阴间茶馆，江户时代出现的男风馆，大家懂的_(:з)∠)_
> 
> [2]相中：查资料的时候查到当年吉原的游女是很大牌的，越高级越大牌，是她们挑客人，看着不高兴可以转身就走，再高富帅的客人也无可奈何。而且就算一开始看你还顺眼，也不是立刻就办事了，要吃个几回饭，心里认定你了，才愿意的。所以这里也照搬过来啦，符不符合史实就不管了﹁ ﹁所以下文茉莉塔对着客人拂袖而去也是这样的设定。
> 
> [3]奉行所：即町奉行所。町奉行是当时各地的治安机关。一般说町奉行就是指的江户町奉行，其他地方会在前面加上地名。奉行是头，下面有与力，与力下有同心，同心下有捕吏。看到的比喻是与力算警察局长的话，同心就是警部。
> 
> [4]同心：见上


End file.
